tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evangeline Salvatore/Season 1
Evangeline is first introduced into the series as the daughter to Zach Salvatore. She only recently moved back into the Salvatore Boarding House to live with him after loosing her mother to a tragic house fire little more than a year ago. She is shown to be reclusive, though this is only a result of her still dealing with the loss of her mother. In Pilot, her "cousin" Stefan Salvatore returns home to the Salvatore Boarding House and enrolls as a student at Mystic Falls High School. He returns home after discovering Elena Gilbertt and her uncanny resemblance towards Katherine Pierce: the vampire that turned both him and his brother into vampires. Evangeline previous met Stefan when she was eight years old and staying the weekend with her father. Because she was at such a young age when she first met him, she barely remembered the meeting, which thus made it easier for Zach and Stefan to pass on the fact that Stefan had not aged a day in the last eight years. During Stefan's stay, Evangeline and Stefan grew close, quickly developing a strong friendship. She enjoyed listening to stories of his travels, while Stefan kept the whole eternity thing a secret. Zach was very unhappy about Stefan's visit, especially after a number of "animal attacks" were occurring in town. Just as Zach feared, the arrival of Stefan also led to the arrival of his older and sadistic brother, Damon Salvatore. Upon his arrival, Damon uses his time to torment Stefan by constantly threatening Elena. Zach tried to keep Evangeline away from Damon as much as he could, influencing her to spend more time out of the house and hanging out with her friends. However, when one of her friend's cancelled a day out together, Evangeline returned home early and discovered Damon lurking about in her home. Damon discovered from Evangeline herself that she was Zach's daughter, which caused Damon to realise that Zach had lied about having a family. Damon quickly gained Evangeline's trust, befriending her with ease. Once Zach learnt of Damon's interaction with his daughter, he warned him to stay away from her. Stefan also warned Damon, but that only provoked him more. On a few occasions, Damon attempted to compel Evangeline, but when she proved immunity to his compulsions, he was lead to believe that Zach had been spiking her drinks with vervain. He was completely unaware of her vervain laced blood. After the numerous deaths occurring due to Damon's stay, Zach showed Stefan that he had been growing vervain secretly in the basement, offering to give it to Stefan in hopes that he would be able to weaken Damon, thus gaining the upper hand in stopping him before he hurt anyone else, especially Evangeline. Zach also revealed to Stefan about Evangeline's unique blood. He explained how her mother had been a vampire hunter, and drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. When she fell pregnant with Evangeline, she doubled her intake in hopes that it would grant better protection for her and her unborn child. However, because of the constant intake of vervain during the pregnancy, it had an effect on Evangeline and in the end, she was born was vervain literally running through her bloodstream - her blood itself was toxic to all vampires, granting her natural immunity to mind tricks and compulsion. While getting ready for the annual Founder's Party, Stefan attempted to drug Damon by mixing the vervain in his drink, however Damon was able to detect the vervain in his alcohol and spills the drink on the floor. Much to the dismay of Zach, Evangeline attended the annual Founder's Party as she was part of one of the Founding families. Stefan promised Zach that he would keep a close eye on her, and do whatever he could to keep her out of Damon's reach. Before he left for the party, Zach gave Stefan more vervain. At the display room, Evangeline reads the first guest registry for the First Founder's Party and sees Damon and Stefan's name on the list, which causes her to be confused. Damon shows up, and explains that they were named after their "ancestors", the original Salvatore brothers. Later, Damon seems to blend into the party until Elena sees the bites on Caroline’s back and confronts him, threatening to go to Caroline’s mother. Angered by this, Damon takes Caroline out near the lake. He claims to forgive her, but then says he’s over her and bites her neck. He didn't realize that Stefan had spiked her drink while dancing with her, and that he’d just consumed enough vervain to render him harmless. Stefan took him back to the Salvatore mansion, injected him with more vervain, and locked him in the dungeon under their home. Evangeline was curious on the sudden disappearance of Damon, and was disappointed to hear that he had to leave due to personal reasons, as she had taken a strong liking to him. Evangeline continued with her studies and school work, and went on with her life. Due to previous mind compulsion, Damon showed that he still had an influence over Caroline and compelled her to free him. Evangeline was home at the time, as she wasn't interested in participating at the school's car wash fundraising, and caught Caroline entering her house. When Damon was free, he attempted to kill Caroline for her blood but Zach stopped him. He told Evangeline to run but before Evangeline was able to listen to her father and make her escape, Damon quickly caught up with her and in a fit of rage to get back at Zach, forcefully made her drink his blood before snapping her neck. He then turned to kill Zach before escaping. Evangeline woke up at nightfall, feeling very ravenous, just shortly after Damon left to regain his strength. She found the body of her deceased father lying next to her and held him close as she mourned his death. Stefan came home shortly after when he was made aware of Damon's escape, and found Evangeline mourning the lost of her father. She was a frantic mess, and absolutely terrified. Stefan comforted her, and managed to somewhat calm her down. When it was made clear that Damon had "killed" Evangeline, Stefan realized that she was in transition to become a vampire. Because of this, Stefan was forced to explain everything to Evangeline: that vampires existed, he along with Damon were vampires, that she was now in transition to become one, and that he was not her cousin, but her 161 year old uncle. This all became very overwhelming for Evangeline. She distraught and confused - the last thing she wanted was to become a vampire, but at the same time she was terrified of dying. She left the Salvatore Boarding House, unable to bare the sight of he dead father. However she soon found that her transition was forcing her to feed in into to complete the transition into a vampire. She had barely made it a few hours into the transition when her fear consumed her, and Evangeline decided to complete her transition by drinking human blood. When she made her choice to complete the transition, Stefan brought her home and gave her a human blood bag to feed on. After Evangeline completed the transition, Stefan was immediately alarmed by her reaction to the transition. Her eyes turned red, like all vampires did whenever blood rushed to their eyes. However instead of having small, tiny veins that became prominent around the eyes, dark shadows appeared underneath her eyes. She also lacked fangs - a normal reaction all vampires, especially newly turned vampires who lacked self control, when smelling/feeding on blood - and had experienced no discomfort in her jaw prior to drinking the blood and completing her transition. This concerned Stefan, especially when he noticed that her heart was still beating, but kept his thoughts to himself so he didn't alarm Evangeline more so than she already was. The next day, Evangeline saw that Damon had also turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire, out of "boredom". She quickly proved herself to be a problem when she started acting in a violent manner, threatening Elena after she told her that she could no longer see Jeremy. She soon escaped shortly after nightfall when Damon showed her how to use super speed. Stefan told Evangeline to stay at home while they went after Vicki, however Evangeline went against Stefan's orders and trailed on after them. She soon discovered that Vicki was planning to meet Jeremy at the Halloween Party at the school, and joined both Stefan and Elena in trying to find her. They eventually found Vicki outside, whom was terrorizing both Jeremy and Elena after Vicki accidentally bit Jeremy on the lip while they were kissing, which caused her to vamp out and loose control. Stefan told Jeremy and Elena to run, while he and Evangeline tried to stop Vicki. However, Vicki, who was ravenous, mistook Evangeline for a human due to her scent and bit her. Almost instantly, Evangeline's blood had a negative effect on Vicki, and she quickly pulled back, choking and spiting out the blood as though it burned her. Stefan used this time to stake Vicki through the chest with a broken board, which left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. After assisting in Vicki's death, Evangeline soon found herself confinded within the walls of her own home. Without a daylight ring, Evangeline was under the impression that she could not go out side without being burnt. Stefan spent the first few days with Evangeline, helping her adapt to her new vampire life as well as help her cope with the sudden death of Zach. Much like she did with Amanda's death, Evangeline decided to bottle up her emotions instead of facing them head on. Stefan tried to get Evangeline to talk numerous of times, in order to help her move on with the pain but each time he brought it up Evangeline would dismiss it and change the subject. This constant bottling up of emotions caused Evangeline to direct a lot of her emotional rage towards Damon, whom she had quickly developed a strong loathing for. She felt completely betrayed by him, especially how he had dragged her along making her think that he was her friend and generally cared for her. There was a lot of bickering and arguments that broke out among the two relatives, with Stefan forcing to be the peace maker. Damon of course, was unmoved by Evangeline's constant threats and simply told her that 'she'll get over it'. Although there were blood bags for Evangeline to feed from, she refused to drink from them and only drank animal blood when she went hunting with Stefan at night, or when he brought some home for her during the day. Having witnessed how much of a monster Damon was, Evangeline became paranoid that if she drank human blood that she was going to somehow turn into a monster like him. She struggled to follow through this path, especially when Damon tried to continuously tried to coax and tempt her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans, or at least feed and erase memories. Stefan on the other hand had became curious at how Vicki reacted violently towards Evangeline's blood as though it had been laced with vervain. It was then that he recalled Zach telling him about Evangeline's vervain laced blood, and began to wonder if the vervain had somehow "affected" Evangeline's transition into a vampire. He decided to test his theory by giving Evangeline some animal blood to drink that he had secretly laced with vervain. She drank the blood with ease, showing no signed of being burnt, let alone affected by the vervain in the drink. Stefan spends a lot of his time watching over Evangeline. He later confined in Elena that he was worried about her, not only because she had to deal with Zach's death along with discovering the existence of vampires in over night, but also because he suspected something was wrong with her transition. He tells Elena that although vampires are technically dead, they do have a beating heart only it beats at an extremely slow pace. Evangeline's heart however, beats too fast to identify her as a vampire, yet it beats too slow to indenfiy her as a human. Elena showed a desire to help Evangeline, as she felt sorry that she had lost both of her parents and knew exactly how she felt. She originally insisted on seeing Evangeline (even when Evangeline urged Elena to stay away in fears that she would accidentally attack her), however after her experience with Vicki, Elena decided to be more careful around Evangeline. She kept her distance, while trying to help her in any way that she could. On "162 Candles", Evangeline met Lexi - a vampire and friend from Stefan's past. She originally thought Evangeline was a human due to her heart beat, however was quickly explained of Damon's recent actions to lead to Evangeline's transition into a vampire. Because she was unable to leave the house during the day time, Evangeline was forced to remain indoors. During Lexi's visit, she too was unable to leave the boarding house during the daylight hours and so spent the day hanging out with Evangeline. Despite the short amount of time they spent together, Evangeline found herself developing a strong liking towards Lexi. Both girls bonded over their hatred for Damon, and Evangeline found some form of comfort knowing that Stefan wasn't the only "compassionate" vampire out there. While the girls hung out together, Lexi asked Evangeline if she was like other vampires. She explained that it was unusual for a vampire to have a heart that sounded like hers, and that when she first met Evangeline she thought she was human. Evangeline was unsure what to think of this, but kept her thoughts to herself. Later that night, Lexi and Stefan went to the Mystic Grill to celebrate Stefan's birthday. Lexi had encouraged Evangeline to tag along, but she didn't trust herself completely to control her bloodlust. Evangeline isn't seen until later that night, to which she is woken up by a fight occurring between Stefan and Damon. She reaches the brothers just in time to witness Stefan driving a stake into Damon's stomach. Stefan later tells Evangeline that Damon killed Lexi. Evangeline confided a lot of her rage in Stefan, in which she vented out how much she loathed Damon and wanted him dead for what he had done to her. Stefan tried to reason with Evangeline, explaining that Damon wasn't worth her time and that she would only end up hurting herself because she was still a young vampire, and he had nearly 150 years on him. She tried to listen by Stefan's warning, however when Damon took the torment one step further by mentioning Amanda's death, it caused Evangeline to snap. Blinded by rage, Evangeline followed Damon outside into the front lawn to where she then attacked him in broad daylight. Stefan was able to break up the fight before any serious damage was done, as well as snap Evangeline back to her senses. However instead of burning upon contact with the sun, Evangeline was able to walk through the suns rays as though she was wearing an enchanted lapis lazuli ring. After the incident, Stefan sat down with Evangeline and explained he believed her vampire transition didn't work "correctly". His theory was that her vervain laced blood caused her transition to only work half way, making her not fully vampire but also not fully human. When Stefan mentioned her vervain laced blood, he was then forced to reveal to Evangeline that both her parents knew about vampires. He explained to Evangeline that Zach had told him that Amanda drank a considerable amount of vervain during the pregnancy which caused Evangeline to be born with vervain lacing her blood. She immediately freaked out over the news, and felt betrayed that her parents had lied to her all those years. It didn't take long for Eva to realize that Zach had been trying to protect her from Damon since his arrival into town. Stefan comforted Evangeline as became overwhelmed with the guilt and cried. Discovering that she was able to walk freely during the day gave Evangeline a bit of hope. She became some what less crappier, and decided to use this new found freedom as a means to go back to school. Stefan was a little hesitant on the idea because he didn't think that Evangeline had her blood lust under control but she was able to persuade him by explaining that school was just the thing she needed to distract herself and hopefully get her life back on track. When Evangeline returned to school, she went with the story that she had left town with Zach, but decided to come back to continue her schooling. Stefan originally intended to leave Mystic Falls after the vampire problem had been dealt with, but decided to stay back a little while longer to keep a close eye on Evangeline. On her first day back at school, Evangeline overheard a school girl talking about her behind using her enhanced hearing. The conversation quickly sparked Evangeline's attention when she girl started talking about Zach, and how that he was a dead beat dad that left Evangeline in the care of her "cousins" after her mother burned to death in a house fire a few years earlier. The careless mention of both her parents caused Evangeline to feel an anger that she had never felt before. She followed the school girl until she was alone before she attacked and fed on her in a blind rage. The attack had been rather brutal, as the lack of fangs that Eva possessed resulted in her using her blunt teeth to viciously tear away at the skin and muscle at the school girl's neck until she had a steady flow of blood to drink from. By the time Stefan had found Evangeline and pried her off the school girl, she was already dead. Taking the life of the school girl affected Evangeline deeply. She once again returned to loathing her immortality as well as hating Damon for forcing the life upon her. Damon's and Evangeline's relationship continued to worsen over time. He spent a lot of his time determine to find another way to break Katherine out of the tomb, and therefore spent a lot of time hanging around at the Salvatore Boarding House. She kept a lot of her rage bottled up and gave Damon the silent treatment whenever he talked to her, although would send him threatening remarks in a stubborn attempt to keep Damon from getting to her. Evangeline then switched her diet from animal blood to human blood. She feared that her lack of endurance to the human blood was what forced her to loose control and attack in the first place. She then started drinking human blood from blood bags as a means to build her tolerance. Stefan and Damon eventually overcame some of their differences when they tried to free Katherine from the tomb. Evangeline originally had no intentions of helping Damon, but after finding out that he intended to leave town after freeing Katherine, she opted to help. Unfortunately, Katherine wasn't in the tomb, and after finding out that Katherine never loved him, Damon was left heartbroken. In "Let The Right One In", after the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire name Frederick and some other vampires kidnapped Stefan, and tortured and tried to kill him. Evangeline was forced to work alongside Damon, Elena and Alaric in order to save him. Due to her beating heart and vervain laced blood, Evangeline posed herself as a "human" distraction by knocking on the front door and claiming to have car trouble while Alaric slipped through the back door. Eventually, Evangeline was able to find Stefan, and helped Elena get him out of the house. Evangeline wasn't made aware of Stefan drinking human blood until Damon told her at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. After she was told, and after Stefan had gone missing from the pageant, Evangeline went on her own to find him. She found Stefan about to attack Amber, a girl in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, but was able to distract him with her blood by cutting her arm open. Stefan, overcome with thirst, then attacked and bit Evangeline. Damon appeared and pulled Stefan off Evangeline, however her blood was able to weaken him, giving Bonnie the upper hand when she cast a spell on him. With the help of Damon and Elena, Evangeline locked Stefan in the basement to try and get him back to normal. In "Founder's Day", when the tomb vampires were about to attack during the Founder's Day festival, Evangeline was affected by the device when John Gilbert started it. She was with Stefan at the time, and both of them were about to be taken by a deputy officer but Alaric and Elena found them in time. Alaric then sent the deputy towards another vampire instead of Stefan and Evangeline, saving their life. When Stefan discovered that Damon had be captured alongside the rest of the tomb vampires, he asked Eva to help assist him in saving Damon. She refused, claiming that she hopes Damon "burns in hell". Category:Caity95